Potion Making
Potion Making is the natural ability possessed by all witches and warlocks to elaborate liquids with magical properties that can be used for a myriad of things, from helping to strengthen the effects of certain spells to produce magical actions on their own. Information In the most simplistic sense, a Potion is a liquid with magical properties given to them by the mixture of herbs, powders, and of course, the natural power of a witch’s touch. Potions come in many forms and textures, some are liquid and delicious while others are thick, smelly and lumpy, and others aren’t even liquids at all. The result of a potion and it’s effects depends solely of the ingredients used to make them and the expertise of it’s maker. Potion Makers Potions are magical mixtures, but most of the time they are made out of ordinary ingredients, so they need to be prepared by a person with magical qualities, a witch or a warlock, mainly. No ordinary mortal can brew potions and most witches (though capable) need practice and experience to create them, and even if they are capable to elaborate perfect and powerful potions they will never be able to make them like a witch or warlock born with and instinctive gift to make them. There are very few known cases of witches and warlocks born with this subtle but complicated talent and before they intentionally decide to make a potion, their gift manifests in more ordinary and yet magical ways, like an affinity for culinary magic; being able to make delicious drinks and magically enhance the taste of food and every single one of it’s ingredients. Potion Ingredients The ingredients used to brew a potion vary depending on the elixir that it’s being made. Most potions are composed of herbs, roots and other types of plants, powders, seeds, liquids that may had been extracted from certain plants, biological elements like hair, blood, saliva or even animals. Most ingredients are ordinary on their own, but combined can produce a myriad of effects that can be limited only by the imagination of their creator and once again, the skill that they possess. Other potions require more supernatural ingredients, like body parts of magical creatures, otherworldly substances or an incantation in order to work. Once that the main ingredients of the potion are complete and their effects cannot be altered, the flavor and appearance of the potion can be changed with alcohol and other mundane elements that can make it taste more indigestible and nicer to look at. Green Ingredients (herbs, fruits, flowers, seeds, etc...) Biological Ingredients: Magical Ingredients: Usage of Potions Potion Making is a versatile type of magic and the concoctions that are brewed are a clear example of this. When a potion is meant to affect a person, is made as a drink so it’s magic works on the inside of the consumer. When the potion its supposed to be used on something or someone, is spread (like the magical DNA test potion), poured (like the reanimation potion) or simply thrown at the target (like the argentium potion). Known Potions |-|Books= ' Heartsick in Havana' (also known as Inconsolable in Instanbul or Miserable in Minneapolis): She created this potion in 1955 while she was in Cuba after her boyfriend left her to join the Che Guevara in Mexico. This potion cures the blues caused by a breakup. Ingredients: *One ounce of very good rum (the best you can buy) *Thirteen mint leaves *One tablespoon of sugar *Half ounce of lime juice *Two ounces of soda ---- ' Chucked in Charleston' (also knows as Dumped in Davao or Abandoned in Albuquerque): According to the Witches #101 description, this potion was made by Freya after her boyfriend decided to break up with her. This potion should only be drank after all the bridges had been burned and there is no way for the couple to be back together, so when you decide to cry your heart out and move on you can do it with an icy glass of this. Ingredients: *Firefly Sweet Tea Vodka *A Tall Glass of Ice *Water *Lemonade *Lime Juice *Mint *Soda ---- Love Potion: Freya has created many love potions through all her life, all of them special and with different effects, but probably the only proper love potion that she prepared in the books was the one she made in the first Witches of East End novel when she saw a horrible vision of Ross and Becky Bauman, a separated couple whose constant fighting ended up in the death of one of them. Determined to help the couple and make them fall in love again, Freya played with their drinks (beers); she added lime and ginger zest and swirl it with Becky’s straw until it glow pink. Ingredients: *Beer (any other drink could also work) *Lime *Ginger *Saliva ---- Irresistible: This potion is of the many love elixirs that Freya sells in the North Inn desguised as alcoholic drinks. The Effect of this potion is simple: makes the drinker loose all their inhibitions, making them do things that they normally wouldn’t do. This potion was very popular in the bar and got a bad reputation after being discovered that this was the last drink that the introvert Molly Lancaster drank before her demise. This potion is infused with several herbs, seeds and essences and in surrounded with a powerful protection spell that prevents the drinker from any harm. It’s appearance is purple, but it takes a reddish tone when it’s being prepared. Ingredients: *Vodka *Pureed Cherries *Powdered Cattails *Lime Juice *A Few Drops of Aster *A Few Drops of Maidenhair *A Few Drops of Vetiver Root *Grains of Paradise The potion is said to smell like honey and vanilla, so probably they are included in the mix. The young goddess Molly Overbrook has her own version of this potion, and it's said to be one of her most popular party tricks in New York. ---- Infantuated: One of Freya’s most popular love potions in the North Inn. It’s description of the menu says: Turn heads for the evening and inspire a burning affection. Ingredients: * Hibiscus Rosewater *English Gin. ---- Unrequited: One the four special love potions in the North Inn’s menu: It’s entrance on the menu reads: Stop yearning and start loving. Guaranteed to fulfill your heart’s desire. Ingredients: *St. Germain *Liqueur *Honeyed Lavender *Prosecco ---- Forever: This love potion is the last one listed in Freya’s special menu in the North Inn. It’s entrance in the menu says: For those hoping to rekindle their passion for each other. Ingredients: *Champagne *Crushed Daisy Petals. ---- Memory Potion: There are two known memory potions in the Witches of East End novels, the first one was created by Freya after her sister told her that the pixies that were living in the attic of the house needed help to remember the place from where they come and who stole their memories. The potions results weak and of little help, but still the pixies are able to recall the word A as the first letter of their home, but due to the potion being extremely painful for their minds, they stop before they could remember anything important or helpful. The other memory potion is one that possibly was created by Jean-Baptiste Mésomier or at least a friend of him. This potion and the spell that goes with it are considered dangerous black magic and part of Voodoo. Freya find out about this potion when she went with her godfather so he could help Killian to remember what happened the day that the bridge fell in Asgard and why he has the mark of Fryr’s trident on his back. Jean-Baptiste gives her a list with the ingredients for the potion and warns her of the dangers of messing with this type of magic. Freya is aware ofi t but still decides to go with it; fortunately after having most of the ingredients she decides not to use it. Ingredients (dark potion): *Male Cicada *Herbs *Roots *Sweat *A Drop of Black Sap From a Tree in the Glom ---- Healing Potion: This potion was made by the Goddess of Hearth, Ingrid Beauchamp to help her good friend Troy Overbrook after he got injured in an airplane accident. This potion is said to be extremely effective on Asgardian bodies (meaning inmortal non-reincarnated bodies), but in their mortal shells it can take a little bit longer to take effect. This potion can be made with rare (yet mundane) ingredients and its healing properties work mainly on broken bones, but it’s still believed to heal the entire body. Ingredients: *Atlas Butterfly Dust *Venom of an Egyptian Cobra ---- Longevity Potion: A potion that accompanies an ancient spell used by some reincarnated gods to slow the aging process of their mundane parents. This is said to be a powerful and very difficult form of magic and the ingredients for the potion to be made are almost impossible to find. Ingredients: *Dragon Scale *Nail Dust of an Undead Guardian of Niflheim ---- Embrace: This potion was mixed by Freya exclusively for her young friend, Molly Overbrook. This concoction could be considered a type of love potion as it’s effects help a person to clear their minds when it comes to their conflicted love life. Freya created this potion in Triple Moon to help Molly to decide which boy she really liked: Trent Gardiner or Marshall Brighton. Unfortunately, the potion only revealed the face of Bret Farley and some events that occurred that tragic night of April in New York City. The memory that she relieved plus the alcohol in the drink had a terrible effect on Molly, who ended up sick the entire night. Ingredients: *Absinthe *Blackberries *Honey-coloured Liquor *Several Herbs ---- Hangover Cure: A healing potion created by Ingrid Beauchamp to cure the Molly Overbrook after Freya’s drinks didn’t do well on her. This potion is powerful and effective, eliminating any trait of alcohol in a person’s body and the effects it may have on them the next day. |-|Show= Visionary Potion: This potion was made by Wendy Beauchamp in the pilot episode to get a vision of the Shapeshifter and find out what she was planning. The potion includes an hallucinogenic component that makes the drinker see the walls around them shake. Ingredients: *Peyote *Lizard ---- East End Antidote: Or simply known as Ramus Mortium cure is a type of healing potion invented centuries ago after Freya’s death when she touched the poisonous branch. Freya created this potion in the present day after once again she touched the Ramus Mortium, and served it as a cocktail to her husband to be, Dash Gardiner and his coworker Amy Matthews after they came in contact with it when they remove it from Maura Thatcher. The potion is made with lots of liquids, herbs, powders and seeds and one known ingredient called “Elder’s knot.” For this potion to work it needs to be drank in large portions and when it takes effect, the drinket’s ears start ringing. |-|Spell Caster= Revenge Potion: This is the potion that Dash brews in the promotional game, and it’s said to be used against those that have done them wrong. Ingredients: *Coal *Vite Diablo *Goat Blood *Lizard Skull (optional) *Rusty Nail (optional) *Ancient Dagger (optional) Spell: Lusta Ulterio Olivie Canterium ---- Love Potion: Freya’s potion in the game is to help the players to find their soul mates. Ingredients: *Rose Petals *Bay Leaves *Fairy Dust *Metal Chain (optional) *Crystal (optional) *Aphrodite’s Pin (optional) Spell: Infinitum eros vividendrum ---- Reunion Potion: This is the potion that Ingrid Beauchamp prepares in the promotional game, and its believed to help bring people together. Ingredients: *Glitter *Clover Dust *Spring Nectar *Copper Coin (optional) *Written Word (optional) *Spectacles (optional) Spell: Pax optima occuren obiscum domina ---- Protection Potion: This is the potion that Joanna brews in the promotional game, and it’s said to protect family and the makers themselves. Ingredients: *Gold Dust *Crawly Root *Sunhorn *Raccoon Spine (optional) *Knotted Rope (optional) *Clock Key (optional) Spell: Contega trado Inaltair atonair ---- Perception Potion: This is the potion created by Killian Gardiner in the promotional game and it’s believed to help opening a person’s mind and eyes to what happens around them. Ingredients: *Ancient Sand *Arrowhead *Sage *Broken Mirror (optional) *Hawk Essence (optional) *Key of Evil (optional) Spell: Consilium anima percepio ---- Charisma Potion: This is the potion that Wendy Beauchamp brews in the promotional game, its main ingredients and spell are unknown and so are its effects, but is believed to make the maker more appealing to others. Ingredients: *Horseshoe (optional) *Crystal (optional) *Lavender Leaves (optional) Known Users es:Elaboración de Pociones Category:Abilities